More Than Wanted
by Katarina Aburne1
Summary: What happens when a normal girl strangely turns odd, and loses everything? Oliver Wood, with appearances of Flint. Mystery, quidditch, and Wood lovers will enjoy this! (Dull at first, but later chapters are very exciting!)
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I am not in any way, shape, or form associated with J.K. Rowling. She is the great genius who thought this new magical world up, and she has rights to all of her work. I respect every part of that, and these is just simply a fanfic, but if there is a problem, please e-mail me and I will gladly fix it. However, I do own my rights to Katarina Aburne, and my friend's character, Anju Brookshire. These names my not be used unless e- mailed or written permission. Please respect that! Please DO NOT sure me! I am a simple little person that has writing as her passion. I haven't any money to give you anyway!  
  
  
  
    On a cold misty November night, in a small town just outside London, was a small, old, and almost run-down orphange. A little girl was being placed up for adoption. The population of the orphanage was very high because of its low quality and cheap give-up costs. The small girl was half scared out of her skin when she was lead threw the halls to her room with fifteen other small children. Most children were outside playing in the snow, the girl didn't see how they could be happy in a dump like this. She had very few belongings, a cloak, the well worn overalls she had on, and a pair of old sneakers.  
  
     
  
    She was greeted by no one. The headmistress showed her her bed and bath and the little girl unpacked her things. What was she doing here? Why didn't her parents come back from London? Who were these people?  
  
She finished unpacking and sat on her bed. Next Friday was her sixth birthday, and she wanted to go home. She wanted her mom and dad. She wanted to get out of this place.  
  
     
  
    A distant sound of a bell and a loud woman yelling were heard from outside. She ran to the window to see that all the children had lined up in three, perfectly straight, lines. The woman walked up and down like a sergeant and spoke to them. About a minute or so later, they all marched into the building. The halls were silent. She heard the door creak and fifteen children about her age came stomping into the room. Startled, she laid on her bed.  
  
"Who is this girl?" said one.  
  
"Must be a new one. "Whispered another.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her... she's very pretty .. why is she here? "One said.  
  
The girl got up.  
  
"Err... hi... I am Kat. "  
  
The whole room looked startled when she spoke her name. It was silent for a minute until they all shouted out.  
  
"Hi Kat! I am Sesha...."  
  
"Hi there Kat! I am Timmy "  
  
" Welcome Kat! I am Thomas"  
  
Everyone was greeting her like something terrible had just happened to her. They all were asking her what she liked, complimented her and her clothes, offered her sweets...  
  
She was actually fitting in. Days passed, she began school with her other friends in a huge room with about one-hundred people all crammed in it. She learned her basics and was fitting in and making friends...  
  
Four years passed without her knowing a single word of her past. She was quite an exceptional student and a great friend; she was getting through her life easy. A knock on her dorm door woke her up from reading.  
  
"Katarina, please step outside with me."  
  
She shivered when she got out of bed and went out the dorm door to talk to Miss Clancy, the headmistress.  
  
" Dear, you have recieved a letter..."  
  
She handed her a very ancient looking piece of parchment and gave her an odd look. " That will be all... you may return. "  
  
She walked back into her dorm tearing open the letter. Could this be about her parents? Who else would write to her! She opened the letter to reveal several sheets of heavy parchment and written in green ink. 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I am not in any way, shape, or form associated with J.K. Rowling. She is the great genius who thought this new magical world up, and she has rights to all of her work. I respect every part of that, and this is just simply a fanfic, but if there is a problem, pleases e-mail me and I will gladly fix it. However, I do own my rights to Katarina Aburne, and my friend's character, Anju Brookshire. These names my not be used unless e- mailed or written permission. Please respect that! Please DO NOT sure me! I am a simple little person that has writing as her passion. I haven't any money to give you anyway!  
  
     
  
She sat on her cot and looked out the window. A huge, brown owl was perched on the windowsill. Slightly startled, she began to read the letter:  
  
" Dear Miss Aburne...  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonnagal  
  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
She looked curiously at the owl. How could this be? Are they kidding? Is this a joke? The owl tapped on the glass. What did that mean, " We expect your owl by July 31st?" She took out a small piece of paper and a pencil from under her cot and wrote:  
  
' I would like to attend Hogwarts  
  
Signed,  
  
Katarina Aburne'  
  
She took the parchment and rolled it up. She went to the window and the owl swooped in. It took the paper she wrote and headed off into the dark night's sky. This is weird, she thought. A magic school? I thought there was no such thing as magic.  
  
She looked over the lists of supplies and textbooks. Where was she to get all this, and what money would she use to pay for it? She found another piece of paper tucked into the letter.  
  
"Miss Aburne…  
  
You will report to 11 South Main Street in London on July 22nd at three o'clock to buy textbooks an supplies. An official Hogwarts teacher will help you purchase your items and introduce you into Diagon Alley and Gringotts.  
  
Your Guide,  
  
Madam Hooch"  
  
She stared at the letter. This was all happening too quickly. She would have to sneak out of the orphanage late the night before this meeting. How was she to get to London by then, and how?  
  
She heard footsteps. She jammed the letter under her cot and pretended to sleep. Miss Clancy walked in. She walked around to make sure everyone was asleep for the night. She walked out a few minutes later, and another huge owl landed on the windowsill. Fast mail, she thought. She opened the window and the owl gave her another envelope. She tore it open:  
  
' Miss Alburne:  
  
The Knight Bus will pick you up at the corner of Gadlok Way, the orphanage's street, at approximately two o' clock the day of the Diagon Alley visit. Please arrive promptly and have your bags ready to leave.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonnagal '  
  
This was getting stranger and stranger. What is the Knight Bus? She decided to just try and settle her brain down from all this thinking. She laid down on her cot and tried to sleep. The calming sleep she wanted didn't come, instead, she lay awake on her bed.  
  
She became very paranoid about people asking her things the next few days. She started to pack food, just in case. She talked less and ate less, not knowing if she should run away or not.  
  
The 22nd rolled around and Kat sat in her bed all night looking at the ceiling. She got into her best pants and top and her old sneakers. She pulled her long hair back into a smart looking ponytail and looked into the mirror. She had to take chances in life, and this was definitely one of those chances.  
  
She snuck out of a door at three quarters past one and went to the corner of Gadlok Way. She looked back at the old and dusty orphanage where she was raised. She thought about her past. A single tear rolled down her cheeks as a huge, odd looking bus pulled up. She heard the sounds of children laughing inside, having fun. She stepped up onto the big bus and it took off toward London. She took a seat in the back, and looked back at her home. She was leaving the old dump. She was leaving her only family... 


	3. Diagon Alley

  Everyone stared at her as she walked by. She felt like she had an elephant on her back. Everyone giggled at her and whispered to their friends. She felt very uncomfortable. She slowly took a dark seat in the back, and when she sat down, everyone moved away. She felt like a puzzle piece that just didn't match. This couldn't be good.  
  
    The bus started forward very quickly and nobody seemed to notice that they were traveling at almost light speed. She clutched her seat to hang on and everyone else looked as if they were used to it and it was normal for them. She looked out the window to see her past rolling away.  
  
    A single tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away so nobody could see, but she was overwhelmed by the emotions. She might never see her friends, her family, ever again.  
  
    The ride went on for about five minutes. They stopped in the middle of a block that seemed almost vacant and everyone didn't seem to even see the bus. They all piled off. A medium sized woman of about thirty was standing in front of a small shop that looked abandoned.  
  
"Please wait along here for the students to get off the bus please! "  
  
Everyone got off quickly, and they all looked excited. They were chattering immensely and didn't seem to notice her at all. The woman spoke again.  
  
"Everyone please pair up in twos and follow me into the alley. No touching of any objects until we get into Diagon Alley and I let you all walk around. I expect everyone to be back at out meeting point, in front of Bertie Bott's, at approximately five o'clock. Don't be late! Off with you now!"  
  
    She walked into the old pub place and everyone followed. It was a dark place filled with lots of strange looking folk, all wearing long dark cloaks and robes. Kat had thought of something. She needed a partner to shop with. Everyone looked like they were paired up. Everyone started going into shops and she had no clue where she was or what she was doing.  
  
    She looked down at her old raggedy and patched overalls. She was never going to get any friends looking like this. She was not going to fit in with this odd crowd.  
  
    The leader of the group walked up to her. Her orange eyes sparkled.  
  
"My dear, you must be Miss Aburne. The ministry has provided you with some money to spend on your school needs. You robes were paid for already and they gave me a credit to give to the cashier. If you have any questions, my name is Madam Hooch, dear. "  
  
She handed her a small bag of coins and a small yellow ticket.  
  
"You should have plenty to pay for your books and such."  
  
She began to turn away, then stopped and looked back at her.  
  
"I suppose you will be needing a partner. " She smiled, as if she was making a dumb mistake.  
  
    A tall, mature looking girl was looking around, as if she was lost. Madam Hooch seemed to recognize her, and called her over.  
  
"Dear, Anju, right?"  
  
The girl nodded as she looked Kat over.  
  
" This is a new student, actually, new to magic in general. Would you mind taking her around the alley? "  
  
She nodded again and Madam Hooch gave her a pleased smile.  
  
" I will be around if you need me, seeing you at five ladies. "  
  
    And at that word, she was off. Kat looked at the girl. She stared right back at her. They exchanged looks for about thirty seconds before the girl spoke.  
  
" I am Anju, Anju Brookshire. "  
  
    Kat gave her a troubled look. She held out her dry, pale hand.  
  
" Katarina, Aburne... Kat. "  
  
    Anju shook her hand. She was a very pretty girl and sounded very mature for her age. She led her into a small passageway. She tapped a few bricks with a long object, and as odd as it sounds, the bricks began to move, revealing a strange, outdoor type mall, filled with people about her age wearing long robes, as she saw in the pub.  
  
    "This... is Diagon Alley, where you will find your supplies."  
  
    She started off again toward a tall, fashionable looking shop. She opened the glass door for her, and she held it like it was the world's most expensive diamond.  
  
    A slender woman, dressed in fine velvet cloths and large hoop earrings. She looked to Anju and smiled, and then her eyes met Kat. She stood up and greeted her.  
  
    "Hello, new student... let's see, do you need size done?"  
  
    Assuming that she had pretty much owned the same few pairs of clothes in her life, she nodded. The woman led her to an empty room, and Anju started to wonder around the shop, feeling all the different fabrics and admiring things.  
  
    The woman took a long, yellow tape measure and asked her to hold out her arms. She rolled out the tape across her arms and muttered numbers to herself. She muttered to drop her arms, and she did as told. She fussed about, pins in her long robes, and exited, leaving Kat standing there. She returned in a few minutes with an armful of long black cloths. She took her wand out and muttered a few words, including the numbers of her sizes, and the cloth created itself into robes. She grabbed them and boxed them up.  
  
    "Anything else, dear?"  
  
    Kat shook her head. She took the boxes and left her to a cashier. Kat pulled out the yellow ticket. She handed it to her, and her slim hands took it.  
  
    "Very good. Have fun at Hogwarts dear." And at this she was back off into the rows of fabric. Kat took the package off the table and spotted Anju talking to a short, blonde boy. She walked up to them and looked at Anju, curious to meet this person. The boy looked up at her like she smelled of rotten eggs. She gave him an agitated look.  
  
    "Who is this mud?" He spat.  
  
    "She isn't a mud Draco! This is Kat, she is really cool. Kat, this is Draco, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy--! " He spat out again. Anju gave her a look like she hated him.  
  
    " Well, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts someday..." he stormed off, his black robes lined with shiny green flew behind him as he walked.  
  
    " And that was--?" Kat asked.  
  
    " Malfoy, the worst magic family, they are pure evil people."  
  
     
  
Anju started off again, toward another shop. Kat held her packages like there was the worlds most expensive, most breakable, piece of glass. She walked slowly and steadily.  
  
    They entered various other shops, buying a cauldron, and her schoolbooks. Anju paused for a moment in the street.  
  
    "A wand... and that's it. "  
  
    "Oh... okay " Kat sounded nervous when they entered an ancient looking shop. Ollivander's was written across the top. They walked in, and it smelled like a wood shop classroom and a barn. They walked up to the counter.  
  
    A tall, old man walked up to the front, dressed in purple robes with a white shirt underneath.  
  
    "Good day, ladies, ahh! Miss Brookshire, Phoenix, holly, 10 inches,  good day to you, and your lovely friend, come to buy a wand? "  
  
    Anju nodded.  
  
    " It's for her, she is new to the magic world. " She pointed at Kat, who was looking very nervous. The man paced down a long aisle of small boxes, and muttered to himself. He pulled a small claret box from the shelves and walked back up to the counter. He took a long stick out of the box and handed it to her backwards, handle pointing to her. She held it a second, then her arm started to glow red like the box. Her eyes widened and she put the wand back on the counter.  
  
    " Ah! That is yew, 11 inches, and strung with a red unicorn hair, very, very unique! My daughter, Julie, had recommended it to me. The only ever existing red-tailed unicorn. Very amazing. "He took the wand and put it into the box, and wrapped it up for her. She stared down at the odd looking coins Madam Hooch had given her.  
  
    Anju smiled. She took the coins and showed her how the system works. She soon paid and they were off again.  
  
    Anju looked around the alley and spotted a tall girl and ran over to her. Kat, with her many packages, was trying to keep up, but eventually lost her. She spotted a glimpse of the chestnut hair and ran toward it, not looking where she was going. A tall, brown haired boy about her age was also running. She didn't see him in time and...  
  
    Boom. They collided, sending her packages everywhere, and knocking her to the ground. The boy jumped right back up and held out his hand to her to help her up. She grabbed his hand, and she felt really strange. She felt her heart feel warmer. His strong arms pulled her to her feet.  
  
    She stared at her hand as he picked up her packages. He spoke in a very fluent Scottish accent.  
  
    "I am terribly sorry i ran into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed."  
  
    She looked at his brown eyes. They almost seemed to sparkle.  
  
    "Oh! It's quite alright!" She felt very ungraceful and indelicate as she spoke in her American and slightly English accent. He smiled at her as he handed her the parcels. He looked at the box.  
  
    "Hogwarts! Me too. Everyone in my family has been Gryffindors.What house do you think you want?"  
  
    She looked at him, trying to sound impressive and well-adjusted to the magic world, she replied:  
  
    "Oh, I want Gryffindor too!"  
  
    He smiled again. She felt her heart warm again.  
  
    "Well, I'd best be off, hope to see you this year in Gryffindor!"  
  
    He stared at her for a moment before starting in the other direction. Kat had wondered if he felt it too. Anju appeared behind her.  
  
    "I have been looking for you!"  
  
    "Anju, who was that who I was just talking to?"  
  
    "Oh, that's Oliver Wood. He is obsessed with quidditch and stuff. Come on or we will be late!"  
  
    Kat thought to herself. Oliver Wood... it had a nice sound to it. She started off again with Anju and they joined the crowd in front of Bertie Botts. She looked overhead and spotted thousands, thousands of owls flying fast all in different directions. The group was led back into the Leaky Cauldron, now almost empty. A tall, blonde woman with emerald eyes was standing by the fire, apparently, waiting for someone. Anju walked over to her and started to talk to her. Madam Hooch walked to the woman and began to talk, leaving Kat, completely left out.  
  
    The woman smiled and nodded at Madam Hooch and Madam Hooch walked over to Kat.  
  
    "You will be staying with the Brookshires until the term begins. Mrs. Brookshire is a very kind woman like her daughter, you will have fun."  
  
    Kat nodded. Anju walked over to her and took her hand. She led her over to the fireplace.  
  
    "We live in America, in New York; we are going there by floo powder."  
  
    Mrs. Brookshire smiled at Kat and shined her jade eyes on her and she walked closer to the fire, so close she walked into the burning flames. 


	4. King's Cross Station

She looked at the fire. No screams. No cries for help. She gazed, spell bounded at the flames. What on earth? Then she looked to Anju, who smiled again.  
  
"Floo powder."  
  
"Floo wha?" Kat gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Floo powder. It's a form of transportation. You walk straight into the flames and shout where you want to go. Most wizarding family's fireplaces are connected, and you usually say the last name. When you say it, it will connect you to the nearest fireplace. When you enter the fire, shout 'Brookshire!'  
  
as loud, and as clear as you can. It's simple. You'll get it."  
  
She gave her a slight eye movement signaling her to go. She gulped hard. She looked into the burning flames. Taking a very deep breath and closing her eyes, she began to walk toward the fire. The flames seemed to be getting not hotter, but cooler as she approached them.  
  
She neared the fire and took a step in, soon followed by the other foot. She felt a strange, sensational icy breeze climb her spine.  
  
"BROOKSHIRE!" She screamed.  
  
She felt everything move. Seconds later, she found herself, in a average looking home, with beautiful drapes and artwork everywhere. Mrs. Brookshire was waiting for them, and had some cookies and tea ready for them. She smiled and showed her ivy eyes again. Seconds after she arrived, Anju appeared in front of the fireplace.  
  
  
  
"Mom, this is Katarina."  
  
  
  
"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance my dear." She held out her hand and Kat shook it.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go and give her a tour, Anju? We don't want her to be lost looking for the bathroom." Anju nodded.  
  
She took Kat's hand and ran upstairs, leading her to a small room, also pointing to a bathroom as they passed. The walls were decked in beautiful paintings; Anju's father is a painter. They walked into the room, apparently Anju's. Anju snapped her idea as like she sparked a light bulb.  
  
"Mom! We need the bed!"  
  
Footsteps indicated her mother coming up. She pulled out a thin piece of wood, apparently her wand, and muttered a few quick words, and walked back downstairs.  
  
A large, twin size bed, sprang out of thin air. Kat blinked. The sheets were there. The pillows were perfect. Kat sat on the bed. It was a normal bed, very soft and springy. She was all of a sudden feeling sort of sick. This magic world was overwhelming her with questions. he was very surprised that she could keep her mouth closed for as long as she has.  
  
"So... Tell me more about Hogwarts. "She looked at Anju, who looked excited and honored to be explaining all of this to her.  
  
"Well, the headmaster there is Professor Dumbeldore, he is an old guy with a really long beard, he is a really nice guy... and then there is Professor McGonnagal, head of Gryffindor, she-"  
  
"Gryffindor! Tell me about Gryffindor!" Kat interrupted.  
  
"Well, its one of the four houses. We all get sorted into different houses with people, where we sleep, have classes with, and have house points for. "  
  
Kat looked really excited at every word that popped out of Anju's mouth.  
  
" I want to be in Gryffindor! It sounds like fun. "  
  
"The other houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and... Slytherin." She paused for a moment. " All the dark wizards and witches have all come from Slytherin, if you ask me, all the evil people go to that house. They are strange..." Her voice faded like she wanted to change the subject.  
  
"So...Gryffindor... Professor McGonnagal is the head?"  
  
"Yes, she teaches Transfiguration..."  
  
"Who is head of um...? Slytherin?" She was catching on quickly.  
  
"Professor Snape... I haven't heard good about that man, evil, in fact. He is mean to the Gryffindors and loads people with homework, I'm not looking forward to having him this year. "  
  
Kat looked down at the floor like she hated the man already. She glanced out the window at the skyline. The sunset was remarkable.  
  
A voice came from outside.  
  
"Anju! Kat! Dinner outside! "  
  
Anju darted to the door, closely followed by Kat. They ran down the flight of stairs, made of beautiful pine which was very aromatic. She could spend hours looking at the beautiful landscape paints hung everywhere, but Anju hurried her up. She led her down a wide hall, and down a small staircase, and out a sliding glass door, to a wonderful patio, made of a dark wood that shined beautifully. Kat followed Anju to a table where her mother sat, placing plates on the table, while her father, with shining black hair, set the forks and knives out.  
  
"Well, this must be Kat I have been hearing so much about!" he smiled at Kat.  
  
"Hello Mr. Brookshire, thank you very much for having me here, and helping me out, that is so incredibly kind of everyone."  
  
Anju and Kat sat down next to one another and looked at their plates.  
  
"What are we having tonight, mom?"  
  
"How about... roast beef, peas and carrots, and... Kat, what's your favorite? "  
  
Kat asked herself the exact same question. She had always had a very small salad and a hard and old roll each night. Every Saturday, they would get these burnt hamburgers that looked like leftovers from a fair. Kat cleared her throat.  
  
"I really don't...have a favorite food. Whatever everyone else likes is good with me."  
  
"Is French bread okay, then?"  
  
Kat had never actually had French bread. She nodded to not sound so poor and inexperienced. Everyone began to dig in. French bread, apparently, is a long skinny bread, and on top was covered with sesame seeds. The roast beef was all ready sliced to perfection, and the peas and carrots were in a small bowl with a spoon in it. Kat had never seen so much food. She gazed at it all for a second, then Anju held the roast beef plate to her, and she took a big piece, not wanting to miss anything.  
  
It was wonderful. The meat was moist, the bread was soft and warm, she had never had anything like this before. Absence makes the heart grow fonder... she thought. The meal was over in about an hour, and Kat had completely cleaned her plate. She was very thankful for everything they had given her.  
  
"Hey Kat, want to head up to my room? I want to show you something."  
  
"Sure..." She put her napkin on her plate and followed Anju back inside. She smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Brookshire as she left.  
  
Anju led her back up to her room again. She got onto her knees and pulled out a large trunk from under her bed. She opened it up, revealing long blue and black clothes.  
  
"Robes, you don't have to wear the silly muggle clothes anymore. I was just wearing them for disguise," She pulled out a long dark navy cloak and handed it to Kat. "You can borrow some of my robes to wear until the term starts."  
  
Kat took the robes while Anju grabbed another and shoved the trunk under her bed again. She slipped her long and old jeans off and put the long robes over her. Kat did the same. When they both finished, Anju looked at her.  
  
  
  
"You really are very pretty in that color!"  
  
Kat smiled and looked into the mirror at her. She felt like she fit in, she looked really in place wearing the long cloths. She smiled and turned back to Anju.  
  
"This is really nice of you to lend me these pretty robes."  
  
Anju let out a small grin and sat on her bed. She laid down and put her head on her pillow, Kat now doing the same. She was talking with Anju for a few minutes until a soft snore came from her side of the room.  
  
Kat pulled the covers over her and looked out the window at the skyline. She was finally fitting in... she was getting a new family...  
  
September first rolled around quicker than they could imagine. Mrs. Brookshire ran up the stairs to wake up the girls.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Anju tossed and Kat sprang right up, already dressed. She was very excited.  
  
"Up! Up I said!" She rustled Anju's blankets and she yawned.  
  
"All right, all right, I am up..." She pulled off her covers and quickly got dressed in her robes. Anju then realized what day it was and ran down the stairs, and Kat carried her trunk down and tried to keep up with her. Mrs. Brookshire stood in front of the fireplace, and smiled at the two girls as they came down. She handed them some toast and helped them with their trunks.  
  
Mrs. Brookshire looked at the two excited girls and smiled. "Ready?"  
  
Anju and Kat looked at each other and said in unison. "Ready!"  
  
"When you enter the flames, shout "King's Cross!"  
  
"There is a fireplace at the train station?" Kat asked curiously.  
  
"There is a terminal at the train station to a bathroom, muggles have never opened it, you must use the alohomora spell to open it."  
  
Mrs. Brookshire walked into the flames. Seconds later, Kat walked into the flames.  
  
"KING'S CROSS!" She screamed. Moments later, she found herself in a damp and dark room. Mrs. Brookshire had already opened the door and was waiting for her. Anju came running out of the flames just as Kat got out. They rolled their trunks down a narrow hallway, and Mrs. Brookshire stopped and handed them tickets.  
  
"Do not drop these, or we could be in big trouble." She looked serious.  
  
They continued to walk along, passing very busy "muggles", or non- magic people, as they headed to their platform. Kat glanced at her ticket.  
  
"Platform 9 and 3/4? Is there such a place?"  
  
"You will see." Mrs. Brookshire smiled.  
  
They approached platforms nine and ten, but no sign of 9 and 3/4. Kat looked around. She almost ran into Mrs. Brookshire as she stopped in front of a brick wall.  
  
"Here we are, platform 9 and 3/4... Anju you first, dear."  
  
Anju sped off running to the wall. As she was about to collide, she disappeared into thin air. Kat's eyes widened.  
  
"Now, what you do, is you run straight at the wall, don't look back, just run straight at the wall to get onto the platform."  
  
Kat steered her cart toward the wall, now looking slightly sick and dizzy. She closed her eyes and took off running. She was about to hit the wall, when all of a sudden, she disappeared. The wall was gone. No door, no passageway, nothing. Kat turned a corner and saw a huge steam engine, and Anju waiting for her. Kat didn't waste time looking at the train or the wall. She wanted to look normal.  
  
"Come on Kat! Give your trunk to the man over there and he will put in the back."  
  
Kat walked casually over to the man and handed him the handle to her cart, which almost instantly, disappeared. Kat blinked for a second and turned back to Anju, who was boarding the train. She ran over to her. They boarded together and sat in an empty car. Kat looked out the window to see a tall man yelling and whistling at other students to get on the train. The train rattled a little and before they knew it, the large passenger train began to move along. 


	5. Arrival

Kat watched the scenery of King's Cross begin to move away. Anju looked both excited and extremely nervous. Kat, on the other hand, was prepared for the best. She rolled down the window for a breath of the fresh September air. It was a beautiful day, not cloud in the sky, not a sign of bad weather in sight.  
  
Anju closed the compartment door and looked at Kat, now smiling.  
  
"What do ya think its going to be like? I am really excited."  
  
Kat exchanged a bright grin and looked at her.  
  
"What happens when we arrive?"  
  
"Well first, we ride these boat things across the lake, or as my mother tells me, and we enter Hogwarts after all the older students have taken their seats. Then, we get to walk in and get sorted into our houses."  
  
"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and...umm..."  
  
"Ravenclaw!" Anju interrupted with excitement.  
  
The two girls went on jabbering about the school. Before they knew it, the train began to slow down, pulling up to a small station, and in the distance, stood a mighty, gargantuan, castle, filling with students dressed in black robes. The castle looked like a mansion that could never be all seen. It was huge.  
  
Anju led Kat to the first-year area. A extremely tall man, a bushy brown beard and hair covering his face, wearing a long brown trench coat and the biggest shoes Kat has seen in her life, stood before them, greeting all the students. He had a certain charm about him that made him seem friendly.  
  
Kat looked around in the crowd for that boy, Oliver Wood. He wasn't in sight. Anju took her arm and pulled her onto a boat. The other students all boarded small carriages, which took off toward the castle.  
  
Kat looked around for a paddle, but there wasn't one. A loud whistle came from one of the front boats, and as odd as this sounds, the boats began to move along across the lake. Kat was beginning to get used to this odd magical stuff. She looked down at the water, which looked very clear.  
  
The castle became bigger as they approached. Several lights lit the windows up, making it look like fireflies on the lake. It was a pretty sight. She looked off into the distance, and saw an enormous green field, and standing tall was three pole with hoops on the ends, extending to different heights. Must be another wizard thing, she thought. The boat stopped before she had a chance to look around more. The students got off the boat, and were led into the castle.  
  
Ancient paintings were displayed everywhere. Kat blinked. The pictures were moving. Moving. Moving. MOVING? This place got stranger and stranger every minute. A medium-sized elderly woman approached them, wearing long black robes, a tall black pointed hat, and she had a fired up expression on her face. She seemed happy to see them.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment we will be entering the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your house is like your family. You will have classes with them, share dorms with them, and get consequences for your actions for your house. You can be awarded points for your pros, and points may be taken for your cons."  
  
She turned around and opened the large doors, leading the students into the hall. The ceiling was the first thing to be noticed. It was dark and clouded, and didn't seem to have a top, it was like a translucent picture.  
  
The first years were the center of attention. Everyone stared and pointed as they walked down.  
  
Everyone stopped in front of a stool, and sitting on the top, was a raggedy old hat. It looked similar to the one that the woman was wearing, but this one was patched and old.  
  
ÒI will call off your names, please come up to the chair, and I will place the sorting hat onto your head.Ó She picked up the hat and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Abgail, Trinity!"  
  
A small pale little girl walked up to the stool and sat down. The woman placed the hat onto her head, and it began to move.  
  
"Ahh...hmm...better be...hmm...RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.  
  
The Ravenclaw table cheered immensely as she sat down.  
  
"Aburne...Katarina!"  
  
Kat froze for a second. She gulped and walked over to the stool. She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head. The room was dead silent. The hat said nothing. Kat looked very scared and nervous. She closed her eyes tightly as the hat began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, of course... Miss Aburne," It started to laugh. "How could I miss this?! GRYFFINDOR!" It finally said.  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered. She smiled as the hat was removed from her head. She sat down next to a tall older student, with stunning red hair.  
  
"Brookshire, Anju!"  
  
Anju looked just as frightened as Kat had. She took in a deep breath and walked to the stool. She sat down on the stool and looked at the hat being placed on her head. The began to talk right away.  
  
"Ah...good heart...nice pride...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Kat smiled and opened a seat up for her as the table cheered.  
  
The sorting continued with Bachel, Rich, to Stevens, Albert.  
  
"Weasley, Percy!"  
  
The hat was placed upon the orange haired boy. It laughed.  
  
"A Weasley! I know where you should go...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table cheered. Kat watched as the next name was called.  
  
"Wood, Oliver!"  
  
Kat stopped dead as the room went silent again. She watched him walk up to the chair, looking confident. He sat on the stool as the hat was placed onto his head.  
  
"Ah...I see... most definite. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Kat couldn't stop her grin. She put her hand over her mouth as he took a seat across from her, smiling. The sorting was over, and a man sitting in the center chair of the staff table stood up and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts first year students. The feast will begin momentarily, when it is over, your house prefects will show you around and give you the passwords to the dorms." He waved his hand across the tables, and they immediately filled with scrumptious food. Everyone began to eat.  
  
Kat couldn't stop herself from looking at Oliver. He started to talk to everyone around him. He paused as he looked at Kat.  
  
"Have I met you somewhere?"  
  
Kat tried not to scream it out.  
  
"I think I saw you in Diagon Alley...we ran into each other."  
  
"Oh! Yes! That's it... I never caught your name."  
  
"Katarina Aburne, Kat."  
  
He held out his hand.  
  
"Wood, Oliver." He smiled as she shook his hand.  
  
Kat beamed at him. They exchanged looks for a moment before Anju nudged her. It was time to go up to the common rooms.  
  
They were led down a long hall, covered with ancient paintings of people, animals, everything. Kat watched as the paints talked to each other and waved to them. This was rather amusing. They arrived in front of a tall portrait of a rather fat woman, wearing an odd looking pink frilled dress. She spoke in a heavy and deep voice.  
  
"Password?"  
  
A tall, older boy, who was leading them upstairs, spoke.  
  
"Quilliet Tricket." He spoke with such fluency with the odd words.  
  
The portrait door opened immediately, revealing a dark pathway. He walked in casually, leading all the new arrivals inside. At the end of the hall was a large room, which the boy called the "common room." There were tables, chairs, couches, and a beautiful fireplace that was roaring with red flames. The room got more crowded as everyone entered.  
  
"The boys' dorm is down the hall, to your left. The girls is to your right. You will find all your belongings already in the dorm room."  
  
He went off and began to chat immensely with another Gryffindor boy. Anju dragged Kat over to go and see their dorm rooms. It was a very large room, piled high with trunks of all the new Gryffindor ladies. Kat sat on her bed, by a large glass window, looking over the big open field she had seen earlier. She found a set of robes with a lion, the Gryffindor mascot, laying on her bed, as well as a red and gold scarf and gloves. She got all of her supplies prepared for the next day, and got all of her things organized in her larger trunk at the foot of her bed. Much more luxury than a cot. She thought.  
  
She sat in bed and wrote down in her journal, a present from Anju to her. It was brown leather bound, and the pages were lined in a pretty gold. She loved to record her day in the journal. She thought that was the greatest idea in the world. She sat in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She found herself asleep in just a matter of minutes. She awoke the next morning, very early, very, very early, with Anju shaking her awake.  
  
"Kat! Hurry and get up!" 


	6. The Wonderful Slytherin

Disclaimer: I am not in any way, shape, or form associated with J.K. Rowling. She is the great genius who thought this new magical world up, and she has rights to all of her work. I respect every part of that, and this is just simply a fanfic, but if there is a problem, please e-mail me and I will gladly fix it. Howerver, I do own my rights to Katarina Aburne, and my friend's character, Anju Brookshire. These names my not be used unless e- mailed or written permission. Please respect that! Please DO NOT sure me! I am a simple little person that has writing as her passion. I haven't any money to give you anyway!  
  
  
  
"What is it Anju!?" She gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"We have to go to class! We'll be late!"  
  
Kat jumped out of bed and threw her robes over her. She grabbed her quills and parchment and looked at her schedule. Potions, Professor Snape, located in potions dungeon number five, was listed on her paper. They flew down the hallway and ran into class, just as a distant bell rang.  
  
A tall man, with ratty black hair that touched the chin of his sly looking face. He didnÕt look like the kind of person that could ever smile or make someone else smile. Kat took a seat toward the back of the room, as did several others.  
  
"Sit! All of you!" He snapped.  
  
He sat on a stool next to a window covered with black and old drapes. He didnÕt look like the kind of person who liked sunlight, either. He had a pretty gloomy overall look.  
  
"Now, there is no fool," He was interrupted by a student rushing into the classroom.  
  
"I err-got lost sir, I am very sorry." Her quiet voice echoed off the walls. She was a small girl, sandy blonde hair, and apparently, a Gryffindor.  
  
"What is your name?" He gave her a disgusted look.  
  
"T-T-Trinity sir. I'm new here. I am sorry I was late, it will never happen again."  
  
"Detention Miss...T-T-Trinity."  
  
The girl looked heartbroken like Snape had just shot her father. She took a seat across the room from Kat and Anju, studying his face carefully, apparently looking for a sense of adaptation, or exception on his plain and grumpy face. None showed.  
  
Everyone was silent for the remainder of the class. They were dismissed two minutes late, and Kat had to run down the crowded hallways to be able to get to her next class, flying lessons, on time. Anju raced down the halls just as Kat had. They both pushed the doors of the empty Great Hall, and walked out. The Slytherins and Gryffindors apparently had this as a double class. Kat and Anju stood next to the two unclaimed broomsticks.  
  
They looked like the normal brooms you would see, but they just seemed enchanted by the first impression. Gold letters on the end, Cleansweep 4, were carved. The broom looked very worn and tattered.  
  
Madam Hooch came rushing out of the doors like there was a fire. She walked down the center aisle, separating the Gryffindors from the Slytherins. She greeted everyone as if she had spent her life memorizing their names. She reached the end of the aisle and turned to face the anxious group. She raised her arms in disbelief.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for me to do! Put you hand over the broomstick and yell, 'Up!'" She raised an eyebrow, as if to indicate she wanted immediate response. Everyone moved in almost perfect unison. Kat was the first to have her hand over it.  
  
"UPP!" She exclaimed with great strength. The broom whizzed off the ground and went to her hand like a magnet. It almost made her fall over backwards as she clutched it into her palm. Everyone else looked at her while they held their hands over their brooms. The Slytherins gave her a envious, yet evil grin and returned their attention to themselves. Kat was surprised at her instant adaptation. Kat watched everyone else. She saw a little further down the aisle as Oliver Wood's broom zoomed into his hand as if the broom was manufactured into his hand. He grinned at Kat, who turned around and tried to hide her smiles.  
  
Anju still hadn't gotten it. Kat turned over to her, and she gave her a look like she didn't want help, and she was just having a little bad luck.  
  
"Yell it, with fear, with great strength. It'll zoom into your hand."  
  
"UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!" She bellowed. The class went silent. The broom zoomed fifty feet off the ground before she caught it. She covered her mouth as everyone continued to stare.  
  
"Wonderful Miss Brookshire! Excellent work." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Kat laughed. Anju went as red as a scarlet rose.  
  
"Now that everyone has their brooms, on my whistle, you will now mount your broomsticks. Kick your right leg over it and kick off hard, hover a few feet, and come back down."  
  
The whistle sounded. Kat kicked off hard, hovered five or six feet, and came back down. She felt like a bird learning to use its wings. She was very excited and couldn't wait until next lesson when they would go higher.  
  
The distant bell indicated class was dismissed for the day. Kat ran down the halls to Herbology. This class was rather dull, and Kat spent most of the time daydreaming. Next class was history of magic, another dull and boring period. She sat in the back and scribbled pictures.  
  
Last class of the day is Transfiguration. Kat sounded interested at this topic. The object of transforming something into something else, pretty neat! She sat in the front table and payed attention closely as an older woman came out of the classroom door. She was a a medium height, vey confining brown hair tied tightly into a bun a top of her head. She wore emerald robes of velvet, very elegant. She smiled at the new students and took a seat at her desk and began to talk.  
  
"This class is a class of art. This class requires your patience and creativty."  
  
She went on and on about the history about the subject, and Kat sat there and took notes. She loved this class already!  
  
The bell rang. She fled the classroom with Anju, books and quills in hand. She walked down the hallway as she saw Oliver Wood again. He was pushed into a wall by a tall Slytherin, seemed to be the same age. Kat ran over, as did many.  
  
The Slytherin threw a punch to his jaw. Oliver fell to the ground, clutching his mouth. Kat, somehow, had reflexes to this sort of action, and made her way through the crowd and helped Oliver to his feet. His lip bled and he didn't remove his hand from his jaw.  
  
"A-a-are you okay??" Kat asked.  
  
"Move aside orphan girl, Woody here needs a lesson in who runs this joint. Ain't that right Woody?"  
  
Oliver's eyes glared at him. He made a quick move to run, but was grabbed by another Slytherin. They pushed him back. He looked pretty helpless.  
  
"What IS your problem? You don't go around making fun of people like that. I have been ALONE for more than five years. FIVE. I have been living in a dump eating food that tasted like it came out of a garbage can, and for my birthday... not even ONE card!"  
  
"What would I care about that?" He spat.  
  
"Because I thought you would want a little bio of the person who got you detentions for two months. Good day." She grabbed Oliver's arm and attempted to maneuver through the crowd, but was pushed back once more. The crowd ooed.  
  
"Marcus... why don't you take that ugly rat face of yours and shove it up your butt!" Oliver screamed at him.  
  
He glanced at Kat for a micro-second before Marcus threw a punch into his gut. He fell back, knocking Kat and himself on their rears. Kat hit the wall hard with her head, and she didn't get up. Oliver jumped to his feet.  
  
"You--- bloody jerk!"  
  
Just as he finished, Snape came zooming down the hall, angry face displayed. The crowd made a path for him as he stiffly walked to Marcus, Wood, and the unconscious Kat. He gave Wood a dark, evil glare.  
  
"You attacked my student, AND you hit this girl unconscious. Come into my office."  
  
** Scary eh?? Please R&R!! ** 


	7. The Slytherin Rival

*** Disclaimer: I am not in any way, shape, or form associated with J.K. Rowling. She is the great genius who thought this new magical world up, and she has rights to all of her work. I respect every part of that, and this is just simply a fanfic, but if there is a problem, please e-mail me and I will gladly fix it. However, I do own my rights to Katarina Aburne, and my friend's character, Anju Brookshire. These names my not be used unless e- mailed or written permission. Please respect that! Please DO NOT sure me! I am a simple little person that has writing as her passion. I haven't any money to give you anyway! ***  
  
He grabbed Oliver's arm and dragged him down the hall. The crowd slowly began to move again, acting like they saw nothing. Kat lay there, Anju making her way to her. The back of Kat's head was purple, and there was a minor cut from the painting she had hit before collapsing. Anju looked around for someone to help, but nobody seemed to notice Kat unconscious.  
  
Anju ran down the hall and grabbed Professor McGonnagal, the transfiguration teacher, and came back running. The professor looked astounded. She called for the nurse and she levitated her to the hospital wing. Anju was sent to the common room.  
  
Oliver was dragged down the hallways, which seemed to get darker as they got closer. Snape didn't remove his cold hand from gripping the first year. He entered a small, dark room where Snape threw him into a chair.  
  
"You...you..." He paused as he threw books on the floor and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He stared at him. Oliver was still holding his jaw, which really seemed to be painful, and the other hand was on his stomach, which also felt just wonderful as well.  
  
"Attack on a student...and you beat a girl unconscious. Nice way to start your record at Hogwarts, and with me Wood."  
  
"SIR! I didn't touch that girl! MARCUS was beating ME up! Do I get any liberty and respect? Or are you just going to blame it all on me!?" Oliver screamed at Snape.  
  
Snape chuckled. "And why should I believe YOU?"  
  
"I would never touch one of them. I tried to get away peacefully, but I was thrown back in and hit again and again. Marcus! It was Marcus! I didn't do ANYTHING!"  
  
"If you didn't do anything Mr. Wood, we will just have to wait for Miss," He looked over at a paper on his old and worn desk, "Miss Aburne."  
  
"She'll tell you. She tried to help me by telling Marcus off, but he slammed us both into a wall, and she hit the painting and fell unconscious. How do I get the blame for this? I don't even remember you even questioning Marcus! You just let him walk away! WALK AWAY!"  
  
He was now out of the chair screaming at the top of his lungs. Snape started to laugh slyly again, standing up now. He pushed Oliver into the chair again. He went to the door, where Professor McGonnagal was close by, apparently listening, and acting innocently. She snarled at him when he wasn't looking, and Snape slammed the door, knocking a lamp off the wall and letting it crash to the ground.  
  
Snape looked Oliver in the eye. Oliver stared back with his dark, pure, brown eyes. Snape was looking for words so he could just crush Oliver.  
  
"You will be in detention for the next three weeks, your parents will be informed, and you will spend this weekend scrubbing the leftovers out of the cauldrons in my room. Now…"  
  
"SIR! The first quidditch match is Saturday! Come ON!"  
  
Snape continued, not noticing that Oliver even existed.  
  
"Professor, this is ABSURD! Do I get ANY say at all??" He shouted.  
  
"Your opinion isn't relevant when I saw what happened."  
  
"But-- sir!" Oliver was cut off.  
  
"Shut up Wood! You have the punishment! Get out of my face! OUT!"  
  
Oliver got up immediately.  
  
"I will not serve those detentions." He walked out, slamming the door, knocking a bottle of ink off Snape's desk and getting the carpet stained. Snape gritted his teeth.  
  
Oliver sped up, turning around every so often and rounding the corner carefully, making sure Snape doesn't appear to murder him. He went up the staircase, treading softly as his feet tapped. He walked down the hallway, and entered the hospital wing. Kat was alone in a room, either asleep or just unconscious still, her head bandaged up. Madam Pomfrey, the head of the medical crew, marched over.  
  
"Marcus Flint... that boy should be thrown out of school for this. We're just lucky that Kat didn't get hit twice. Not sure if she could've taken another hit to the wall like that. She has a bad concussion on her head, but she should be able to go to class tomorrow. If not, the next day she will be ready."  
  
Oliver walked up to her bed, feeling incredibly guilty. Madam Pomfrey followed and took a glass of water off the table next to her.  
  
"Is she... asleep?"  
  
"She has been asleep for a while, she should wake soon."  
  
What a coincidence, Kat's eyes blinked at the words. She looked like she had just had fallen off a building and she was very dizzy, you could see it in her eyes. She looked confused and like her brain was squeezing itself. She put her hand onto her forehead and closed her eyes in pain. She blinked and tried to focus on her visitor.  
  
"Oliver--?"  
  
"Kat! I feel awful about this... I'm really sorry, I didn't know how Marcus would react." He tried to explain. His eyes were a lighter brown, and he looked at Kat like he was dead serious.  
  
"Look, I don't even know why I just responded to you being hurt, I just... hate temperamental people that hurt others. It makes me crazy." Kat tried to sit up, but fell back onto her pillow.  
  
Loud clacks on the floor sounded like someone was coming down the hall, heeled shoes, and was walking very fast. The door swung open as she yelled loudly.  
  
** Can you tell I like cliffhangers?? Keep reading!! ** 


	8. Specific Assignments

"Wood!"  
  
He got up as if she was his drill instructor and responded immediately like a soldier.  
  
"Yes'm?"  
  
"Wood... this whole thing is a mess. I want you and Kat to come with me into my office, we need to sort this out cor…"Oliver interrupted her.  
  
"Have to.... serve Snape' punishment?"  
  
"We will see."  
  
Her long ivy cloak dragged behind her and she clacked her heels down the hall. Oliver looked at Kat, who was having trouble sitting up, but wasn't giving up just yet.  
  
"Need some help there?" his smile was worried, and his eyebrows were slightly up, yet slightly down. Kat looked as if someone had just slapped her in the back of the head. She looked up.  
  
"Yeah... where am I going?" she responded.  
  
His eyes were staring at him, narrowed and apparently squinting at him trying figure out who just talked. She shook her head and put her two hands in back of it. She took in a deep breath and did the unexpected. She did a complete jump out of bed, using only her legs to propel her out of the bed. She landed on her feet. She pulled the bandage off and shook out her hair, which were now sticky thanks to the wrap on her head.  
  
"I never go down unless the bone itself is sticking out, and even then, I'd be shouting from the emergency room, coach put me back in!" She took in a deep breath and blinked.  
  
She forced a small grin. She yawned and fell to her knees. Oliver ran to her side immediately, gripping her arm to help her up.  
  
"Are you okay??"  
  
"That was the most pain I have probably been in in my life. But, like I just said, never go down, never let it get to ya..."  
  
"We need to go to Professor McGonnagal's office now Kat," He paused a second, the continued, "are you going to be all right?"  
  
She put her arm around his shoulder and groaned.  
  
"I just need some walking assistance, and I should be just fine."  
  
Oliver started to slowly walk, and Kat wobbled along. They walked down the hall, reaching the office. Marcus Flint was already in there, cussing under his breath and Wood passed him by. Kat sat down, and Oliver sat in the corner, the farthest possible from Marcus. Professor McGonnagal pulled a stack of papers out of a drawer and took out a quill.  
  
"Flint, Wood, and Miss Aburne. From my official report I received just a short time ago from Snape, he states clearly that Wood attacked both Flint and Miss Aburne. I disagree."  
  
"Professor--!Ó Marcus stood.  
  
Professor McGonnagal smacked a book on her desk.  
  
"ENOUGH from you Marcus! SIT!" She took a breath, then looked to Kat, who was staring, or attempting to, at the professor, but was about three feet off. She stared at a cabinet behind her desk, blankly.  
  
"We will now here the defending side of this argument. Mr. Wood, the stand is in your hands.Ó She raised an eyebrow at him, and he looked down a minute, before taking a breath in.  
  
"I was walking out of your class professor, when I was ambushed by a gang of Slytherins that threw me into a wall, took my stuff, and were pounding me. Marcus had me pinned--"  
  
"HE LIES!" Marcus stood, pointing his pointer finger at Oliver's face.  
  
"Continue, Wood." Marcus sat down.  
  
"Marcus had me pinned down, he had smashed my jaw. I managed to get up, tried to escape, but was thrown back into the ring. Then, I remember Kat coming out of the crows just before he was about to give me another beating, and she stopped him. She helped me up, and tried to get us both away, but then Marcus slammed into me, knocking me straight off my feet, and sending Kat into the wall. That's when she was knocked out."  
  
"Very interesting, Oliver. Now Marcus, why would you want to ambush Wood?"  
  
"He is a selfish know-it-all that takes too much pride in himself. He thinks he's going to be on the quidditch team!" He let out a ghostly howl of laughter. Kat's attention was now turned away from the desk, and onto Marcus.  
  
"It maybe that someday he does make the team, so what's it to you?"  
  
"You'll probably the one who will put him on the team, too. He needed a lesson, a lesson in life. He should never, ever get into my path again."  
  
"Mr. Flint, you will be serving Oliver's punishments, I believe you have Snape to talk to about the specific assignments." She slammed her book shut and stood up.  
  
"You may leave now."  
  
Marcus was already halfway out of the door by the time she said this. Oliver got up slowly, and helped Kat to her feet. Kat's coordination was already better. She didn't need as much help as she walked back down the halls to the common room.  
  
Oliver turned to her. "So... yah play quidditch?" 


	9. Rebounded Abomination

Kat's mind suddenly became clear of pain.  
  
"What on earth is quidditch?!"  
  
She raised her eyebrows and gave him a look as if she had absolutely no clue. He dropped a book and stood in the middle of the field, in awe. He picked up his book after a few seconds of standing there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"WHAT!" He yelled, but really didn't mean it. He covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"You have NEVER seen quidditch before?"  
  
"Not once."  
  
He started to walk again. He began to talk faster than he was thinking.  
  
"Quidditch is a sport played by the magic folk. It's played on broomstick, there are three different types of balls--Ó His Scottish accent tied the words together making it sound like he was speaking a different language.  
  
"Chill out a second! Go slower, and talk clearer this time. I didn't pick up anything of what you said, your accent didn't help either. Then again, I probably sound slow to you." She was showing a sign of interest, after all, she did love flying.  
  
"Sorry. I'll start again. It's played on broomstick with four balls. The blugers try to knock you outta the air, the beaters hit them toward the other team to make them steer off course. The quaffle is the other type of ball, the chasers, each team has three, pass the quaffle around and try to get it into one of the three hoops. The keeper on each team, they guard the rings."  
  
"Umm... you said there were four balls. That's three."  
  
"The last ball is the golden snitch. Its a small ball, about the size of a muggle golf ball, and it flies around the field bloody fast, and the seeker on each team tries to catch it before the other team. When you catch it your team gets 150 points, and you most likely, win the game."  
  
"So, the beaters bat around the blugers, the chasers try to score with the quaffle, and the seeker tries to catch the snitch. Got it."  
  
"And the keeper guards the rings." He added, immediately.  
  
"And the keeper defends the goals." She was confused at all this talk, but she decided to go along with it.  
  
They entered the common room, dimly lit with the red flames coming from the fireplace. Wood walked down the hallway, Kat following, and they went into their dorms. Anju was already asleep. She sat down on her bed and pulled her journal out from underneath her bed. She wrote about her peculiar day, and of course, about Oliver Wood. Her eyelids got heavier as she dipped the quill into the inkwell, and closed her journal.  
  
She awoke the next morning with a minor headache, but otherwise, she felt fine. She grabbed her books, her journal, and her quills, and went into the common room. Everyone was at breakfast. She looked at the clock, she might as well just head to class, and breakfast was no longer being served. She heard the bell ring, and the hallways rumbled with students. She fled the common room, heading down to potions. The room was very fogged up, and she spotted a few Slytherins sitting in the midst. Snape appeared in front of her, glaring.  
  
"You will be sitting at this table from now on." He pointed to the oldest, most destroyed table of the lot, and Kat pulled out the dusty stool. She dusted it off and sat down. Anju came in a minute later, being assigned a spot across the room from Kat. Soon, the room was filled.  
  
"Today we will be working with wormwort. You will begin by taking a sample off the front table and putting it onto your tray. You will then take the knives from your mixing area and slice them into small portions. I want complete perfection. You have twenty minutes. Get going!" He sounded very low and annoyed.  
  
Kat got up and got the wormwort, the knife, and sat down. Wormwort was green and sticky, it looked just like it sounded. She cut the pieces, slowly, but accurately. Snape came around to her table. He had a gnarly look upon his dark face.  
  
"I do remember asking you to cut these into two inch squares. These are huge; they must be three inches or more. This is horrible work. Lowest marks to you, Miss Aburne. If you listen next time, maybe you'll do a little better," His eyes came upon Kat's stack of books. The journal was open, and her quill was sticking out of the binding. "Well, well, well. Writing notes during my class? I don't think so."  
  
He grabbed her journal. Kat stood up.  
  
"HEY! That's MINE!" She looked amazed at what Snape had just done. She marched to the other side where Snape stood.  
  
"That is my property! Give it back!"  
  
"Well, if you think I cannot take it, you are wrong. You disobeyed one of my class rules by writing notes during class. I can go to my own course of action at this point." He took the journal, and threw it in a drawer, and slammed it shut. The whole class was silent.  
  
"I cannot believe Snape would go that far!" Anju said.  
  
Kat had her head down on the table, trying not to cry.  
  
"I'm ruined!" She muttered.  
  
"Listen, Snape won't go as far as reading it, I mean, he doesn't even bother reading up on the assignments he gives us for homework. The guy is a slacker." She took a roll from the bowl and took a bite.  
  
"So, you do not think he will read it?" She raised her head.  
  
Snape walked down the hallway and into the Great Hall. He tapped Oliver on the shoulder. He got up, and followed him down the hall. Snape closed his office door. 


	10. The Dawning Foe

"You don't think--?" Kat gasped as she tried not to panic.  
  
"He would never dare--!" Anju reassured her.  
  
Kat took off toward the common room, her hands over her face. Anju pushed her plate in and ran after her. Kat stopped in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Anju, I have to get that notebook before he reads it."  
  
Christmas approached. Kat spent nights staring up at the ceiling. She was to panic stricken to sleep sometimes. She never looked Snape in the eye since he took the journal. She gripped her pillow. The night was silent. Everyone in the castle was asleep. Kat began to toss and turn; her mind was exploding with tenseness. She couldn't take it any longer.  
  
She threw on her robes over her pajamas. She treaded softly as she exited the dorm. She walked down the hall to the common room, aware of every board that squeaked, and made it to the door. She swung open the portrait and closed it softly. The fat lady was asleep. Kat tiptoed down the hallway, being extremely cautious. She was fifty feet or less from Snape's office when she saw it.  
  
Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was stretched out on the floor. Her loud and dreadfully spooky meow filled the halls as she saw Kat. Kat dived. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She saw a small lantern lit up. It was Filch, the caretaker. He was not the prettiest person, he was much rather, ugly. He shined the light down the halls, approaching Kat's location. Kat began to pant in panic. She spotted a door and climbed in. It was apparently a bathroom. Once she was into the room, she ran into a stall and shut the door. She could hear Filch's footsteps.  
  
Tap, tap tap. Kat looked at the ceiling. Scratch, scratch, scratch. Kat started to get tense again. Her heart rate increased rapidly. Filch's footsteps had disappeared. Kat sighed in relief, and she sat down on the toilet.  
  
"OWWWWW!" A voice screamed.  
  
Kat jumped five feet off the ground, slamming into the door, covering her mouth from screaming. There was a pale girl sitting on the toilet, and her cheeks are wet and ghostly pale.  
  
"Why do people keep bothering me while I am sleeping?!" She said.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry... its just that I d-d-didn't know there was a ghost in here.  
  
The girl started to bawl at the word ghost. Kat gulped.  
  
"You are... a ghost, right?"  
  
"I died many years ago, right here in this bathroom."  
  
She began to cry uncontrollably. Kat tried to talk to her again, but she didn't hear her over her own moaning. Kat opened the door slowly, and ran out.  
  
She found herself in the same hallway as before. She crept down the hallway, inching closer to Snape's office. The lights were off and it looked completely empty. She spotted the journal underneath a load of papers. She slowly opened the door, and entered. She felt a icy chill go up her spine as she walked over to his desk. She carefully took the journal, making sure he wouldn't notice it was gone. She turned around, slowly.  
  
She felt a glimpse of red light for about a microsecond. It appeared to be nothing. She opened the door carefully, surveying the hallways for people. She closed the door and walked back down the hallway.  
  
She was only a short passageway and a flight of stairs from Gryffindor Tower. Then, she saw it again. A flash of red light, but it was for such a short period, she barely realized it. It must be just my imagination, its pretty late, she thought. Then she heard more noise. It was Filch again. He was apparently suspicious now, and he was wandering around. Kat spotted a door and let herself in. It was empty except for a very dusty bed, a large glass window, and a tall mirror. Kat shut the door behind her.  
  
Whisp, whisp, blow. It sounded as if there was a heavy wind storm inside the room. It must just be my imagination, she kept thinking. She placed the journal down on the bed. Filch's footsteps were still pretty far away, but not far away enough.  
  
She looked into the mirror. She looked very tired. She fixed her hair a little, and looked at her face. She saw a white glare in the mirror, a figure. She turned around. Nothing was there. She looked back into the mirror. It was gone. She touched her hair, and put her hand back to itch her neck. A white hand was on her shoulder. It was colder than ice, and ghostly. Kat screamed, but nothing came out of her mouth. She fell onto the ground, and backed away from the specter. She tried to scream again, but nothing came out. The white ghost came nearer. Kat slammed into the corner. It was hopeless. She saw the red glint again, and she was in a different world.  
  
Everything was white. She was in a completely white room, it was empty. She looked around. She called for help.  
  
"Help me! I'm trapped!"  
  
Whisp, whisp, clack, clack. Something approached her. It was the figure. You couldn't see it very well in the white area. It raised its hands over its cloak and pulled down the hood. It's eyes were gleaming red. Kat began to breathe so fast her lungs were barely getting anything out of the oxygen. She wheezed. The figure began to chant in a low, shattered, and impaired voice.  
  
"Standing in the light..."  
  
Kat backed off a little, but the specter just kept moving forward. Kat stopped.  
  
"Dreams come in the overcast..."  
  
The figure was getting creepier. Kat kept calling for help, but the voice from the ghost was overpowering hers.  
  
"Transpicuously..." It chanted.  
  
"The divine beauty..."  
  
"Help! Someone please help me!" Kat screamed. The figure spoke louder.  
  
"The light quixotic..."  
  
"Somebody... please! I need help!"  
  
"Thaumaturgicly..." It spoke very loudly and its voice was haunting.  
  
"Beauty is brittle..."  
  
Kat fell to the ground. She got up immediately. She started to back off faster.  
  
"Affection lasts evermore..."  
  
Kat kept screaming, but it just didn't do any good. The figure came over to her, its arms raised into the air.  
  
"Concealed emotion."  
  
Everything turned black. The room was spinning. Kat was sticking to the floor as if she was a fly caught in a spider's web. The whole room shook. Everything stopped. Kat was closing her eyes, and curled up into a ball. She was shaking all over. She opened one eye. She was back in the room, just as she was before. She stood up, looking over her shoulder. No sight of the white ghost.  
  
She got onto her feet again, and looked into the mirror. She covered her mouth from screaming again. 


	11. The Notebook

I am in no way associated with JK Rowling, Harry Potter, etc. I own my own rights to Katarina Aburne and my friend has rights to Anju Brookshire, and I would prefer if no printouts of this is made. Please enjoy and review!  
  
It was an early morning, brisk and clear. The dew on the grass of the quidditch field was fresh and the air was sweet smelling of fall. The Gryffindor quidditch team had practiced for the past two hours, and Captain Wood didn't seem to notice the groaning from the other players as they ran yet another drill for the millionth time. A fairly tall bushy haired seventh year sat far in the corner of the stands, with a cloak around herself, and over her face.  
  
"You're insane, Wood," A Weasley shouted from the goalpost.  
  
"I would have thought you'd know that by now, George," Wood shook his head seriously.  
  
"We've run the bloody play a thousand times already! Give it a break, man!" Fred intruded.  
  
Wood scanned the field and stands, using his hand to block the sunlight. "That girl has been there everyday this week, does anyone know her?"  
  
Angelina snuck up behind George, a hand on her hip. "That's Katarina Aburne, she's that horrid seventh year, remember?"  
  
Fred laughed. "The wicked witch look-a-like?"  
  
George joined in, putting a hand on Wood's shoulder to restrain himself from falling over laughing. "Remember last Halloween?!"  
  
The entire team roared with insane laughing. Wood even forced a grin.  
  
"I've never heard of her before," He lied.  
  
Katarina, in the stands, heard every word of it. Without showing any anger, she hurried off back inside.  
  
The team slowly started to sneak toward the locker room while Wood spaced out. They were hallway there when he turned around, and ran past them into the locker room.  
  
"What's up with him?" Katie walked with Angelina, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Fred and George shrugged simultaneously. The team all went in and changed, and Wood was already done. Oliver wiped sweat off of his face as he walked quickly down the stairs to the Great Hall, and saw Katarina sitting alone in the corner, with a book in hand. He walked over to her, and sat across from her.  
  
"What's the deal? I see you there everyday,"  
  
She tried to hide herself in the book, and didn't say anything. He leaned forward and pulled the book down. Kat looked down at the table, not wanting to look at him. There were tears inside her eyes, but she didn't cry. Wood looked down at what she was reading. It was a bunch of quidditch plays scribbled down, an entire journal filled. He raised an eyebrow as his mind started to wonder off thinking about them.   
  
A second later, Wood shook out of it and looked back up at her.  
  
"Into quidditch?" He asked, trying to get her to say something.  
  
Kat nodded, and closed the book. She began to make a move to leave, but Wood stopped her.  
  
"Listen, I heard what the team was saying about you, and I'm sorry they were being rude."  
  
She still didn't say anything. Her frizzy and greasy hair covered one of her eyes. Wood finally became frustrated and left up for the dormitory, running into Fred and George on the way there.  
  
"Got a hot date, Wood?" Fred snickered. George then started to make kissing noises right into his ear as he followed him up to the dorm.   
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, as he muttered quietly to the fat lady. "Deertail."  
  
He entered, with Fred and George following, and grabbed his books and such for his first class of the day, Transfiguration. After a few minutes of listening to the twins ramble on, he left for McGonagall's room.  
  
As usual, Kat was already there talking to the professor. Wood entered, and realized he was only the second person to arrive. McGonagall gave him a surprised look.  
  
"There is a first time for everything, I suppose." She looked at the clock, and then back to Oliver, who forced a fake grin.  
  
Professor McGonagall whispered something to Kat and handed her a piece of parchment. Kat took the paper and walked out of the room. Oliver took a seat close to the front of the room.  
  
"I hear good things about the team this year, Wood. This just might be the year we win them all," She said.  
  
He sighed and laughed a little. "Of course,"  
  
They talked on for a while, until other Gryffindors started to show up. Class began, and after several lectures, ended. He went through the rest of the day with potions, history, and muggle studies. At the end of his last class he rushed up the stairs.  
  
Down at the end of the hall, Marcus Flint was following Katarina strangely. Wood followed at a distance, keeping a close eye on Flint. They turned a corner and before Oliver could see anything, all he heard was yelling from Kat.  
  
"Marcus give it back!"  
  
Wood finally saw what happened. Flint had taken her quidditch notebook, and was getting away with it. He tore off after him, pushing aside other people and gaining on Flint, who heard him coming and stopped.   
  
"Is that your new way of winning? Stealing from another because you're too stupid to think for yourself?"  
  
Marcus grinned, and held the book in front of him. "What's it to you, Wood? What will you do about it, anyways?"  
  
"Give me the book, Flint, or I'll take this up with Dumbeldore."  
  
"Letting the old man do your work again… it's getting so obvious that you can't even handle your own problems,"  
  
Kat heard the voices, and walked over to them, a distressed look in her cheeks.  
  
"Now you're letting a girl do it for you? That's low…" Flint laughed.  
  
"Just leave her out of this, this is you and me."  
  
A crowd started to gather around them. Kat muttered softly toward Oliver. "Don't… please."  
  
Marcus was getting frustrated with having the people stare; he stepped forward and grabbed Kat, and threw her into the wall. Wood watched her hit the wall, then surged forward at Marcus, knocking him to the floor. Marcus forced Wood off him and punched him straight in the nose, making a stream of blood drip down his mouth. Wood pushed Flint away, and aimed a punch right at his mouth. Blood splashed into the air, and the crowd went mad.  
  
Professors Snape and Hooch came running down the hall, pushing the crowd aside. Snape grabbed Wood violently by the arm and pulled him to his feet. His eyes glowed with anger, and the professor dragged him down to Dumbeldore's office, followed by Madam Hooch and Flint. Snape opened the door and threw Oliver into a chair. Flint walked in and sat a few chairs away from Wood, and gave him a nasty look. 


	12. Midnight Stroll

Never Alone  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters, ideas, etc, but I own rights to Katarina Aburne and my friend has rights to Anju Brookshire. Blah, blah, blah. I'm not good at disclaimers; I'd make a terrible lawyer.  
  
I wrote this the night I saw CoS (Actually, morning; the show was 12:01AM on the 15th of November.) Um. enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is this all about?" The headmaster looked surprised as he looked at the blood trickling down Wood's face.  
  
Before either of the students could say anything, Snape spoke loudly and with anger strongly in his tone.  
  
"I believe Flint was attacked by Wood here, Professor."  
  
Oliver almost leapt out of is chair, but Snape scowled at him when he made a move. "I did n-!"  
  
"Shut up Wood!" Snape's eyes were glowing with anger.  
  
"Severus..." Dumbledore's eyes glinted. "I think we ought to hear each side of this before you can conclude,"  
  
The potions master sat down, not removing that frightening gaze in his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Wood, go ahead."  
  
Wood glanced at Marcus before speaking, as if he was trying to tell him; you better not try anything funny. "I was returning to the common room after Transfiguration, and I saw Flint harassing Kat, then he took something personal belonging to her, and ran off. I was acting in her best interest and followed Marcus... when he attacked me."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes looked over Wood like he was reading his mind. Oliver felt uneasy. "Now, Mr. Flint."  
  
As the Slytherin captain spoke, his buckteeth stuck out. "I was asking the girl to borrow the book for my next class, because I had left it in the common room. She gave it to me nicely, then the next thing I knew, I was getting beat up."  
  
Oliver's mouth was wide open, as was his eyes. Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, placing his hands on the desk together. "We've been through this with you two before," He looked to Snape. "I'll leave it up to their house heads for punishment, as for you two; I expected better from the both of you."  
  
Snape left the office, accompanied by Flint. Wood got to his feet slowly, and exited as well. As he stepped down the last stair, Professor McGonagall met his eye with an angry expression.  
  
"Madame Hooch informed me of what happened, and I was surprised when you're name came up. It might not have been your doing, but I must give you a detention for what happened." She continued to walk toward Dumbledore's office, and Wood headed in the opposite direction, toward the common room.  
  
He was about halfway there when he heard an unusual wail from a corridor. Help. help me. Wood rounded the corner quickly, and nothing was there. The Gryffindor Tower wasn't far from there, so he just headed back to where he was going.  
  
"Dusk Lantern." The fat lady swung open, and he climbed through the portrait hole. A few of the usual Gryffindors were waiting for Wood there, including more than half the quidditch team.  
  
"Wood!" Fred walked over and held his hand up for a high five. When he didn't slap his hand, a huge frown appeared across his face.  
  
"What happened? Did your girlfriend break up with you?" Katie was sitting on the couch, and turned her head around to see the two of them.  
  
"Katie, do you know anything about the girl's bathroom that nobody ever goes into?" Oliver ignored their previous questions.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Myrtle's bathroom?"  
  
Wood looked just as confused as Fred had when she responded. Katie sighed.  
  
"There is a ghost that lives in one of the stalls. She usually floods the bathroom and screams most of the time, so nobody uses it," She shrugged. "I haven't a clue why she's there in the first place. Some people say she died in there." Angelina cut off Katie, and the two girls talked about something else.  
  
Fred blinked, and cleared his throat. "So um... practice tomorrow morning, Wood?"  
  
"I think I'll go off to bed now, I'm exhausted." He ignored Fred, and walked upstairs.  
  
"What is his problem lately?" George had been listening from across the room.  
  
  
  
Wood lay awake on his bed, while the other seventh years filled the beds. He could hear the entire castle in an utter silence, and the cracking fire from the common room still lit. He got out of his bed; robes still on, and went down to the common room.  
  
He leaned against the mantle, zoning out. The clock above the fireplace struck midnight, and as it hit the last tone, a door from upstairs opened. He quickly ducked behind the couch in the corner before he was seen. The footsteps came down the stairs slowly, then into the common room. He peeked his eyes over the sofa carefully not to be seen, and he saw a faded black figure walking through the dark shadows toward the door. It opened the portrait hole and walked out.  
  
His heart was pounding, but he decided to follow it. He waited a minute before getting up and silently exiting to figure out what was going on.  
  
The eerie silence was irritating. The halls were pitch black except for the windows, which showed a little gleam of light from the moon. He crept down the hall toward the girl's bathroom. The figure was already there, opening a stall.  
  
"Come here, Katarina." The figure was a girl's voice.  
  
Oliver decided to hide behind a garbage can just outside the door, where he could see some of what was happening.  
  
The figure pulled on a translucent arm, and pulled her out of the stall and forced her against the wall. It was Myrtle, already a ghost, being held against her will.  
  
"Where is it?!" The unidentified girl scowled and gripped Myrtle's faded shirt tighter. Myrtle didn't say anything.  
  
Oliver was crouched over behind the garbage can, and nearly fell. He placed a hand on the container to stay steady, but he soon found out it was made of cheap aluminum and made a loud noise.  
  
The figure dropped Myrtle and threw her into the stall. She walked out of the bathroom and looked straight over the trash bin, looking Oliver dead in the eye. It wasn't a ghost; teacher, or even Peeves, it was Kat.  
  
  
  
Please review this chapter, I really appreciate comments from readers! New chapter. soon. 


End file.
